All right
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Harry and Draco are fighting. Will everthing work out? Slash! No explicit content...at all.


_Hi! This is a pretty short Harry/Draco oneshot. Hope you enjoy! Review!_  
><strong><em>I don't own Harry Potter.<em>**

"Shut up! Just shut the bloody hell up!"

"What? Don't want to face the truth? Once the Wizarding world's done with you, you'll just be tossed aside, like the piece of garbage you are! You're nothing Potter!" Draco Malfoy's cracked at the last sentence but Harry didn't notice.

If you can't tell, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are fighting. But, what you don't know is that these two are actually in a relationship. If you ask either of them how it all started, they wouldn't be able to answer you. After Voldemort started to rise in power and more people were getting killed, the usual rivalry between Potter and Malfoy seemed kind of meaningless. Harry was getting increasingly depressed over the loss of his godfather and Malfoy was being pressured into serving the dark lord, which he didn't want to do.

One night at the Astronomy Tower, it all changed. That was the start of these two's friendship. No one knew what happened but when Potter and Malfoy didn't hex each other in the hallways and actually worked together in potions, everyone was shocked, even the professors. Rumors and gossips were flying everywhere.

But as you well may know, it turned into old news fast and Hogwarts soon had some other scandal chat about. Over time, Draco and Harry found that they were growing attracted to one another. Terrified of the idea, they both became stubborn and refused to talk to each other, look at each other or anything. However, in the end they decided to face each other and eventually they started their rocky relationship.

Everything was going perfect for them, or so it seemed.

Today was the day Harry was finally leaving to fight Voldemort.

_Professor Dumbledore's smile was sincere and loving as they gazed upon the-boy-who-lived. But the absence of his usual twinkle alarmed Harry, who was sitting in the Headmaster's office._

"_Today is the day my boy. Keep love in your heart and everything will turn out all right."_

"Dra-"

"No! Don't say my name like that Potter!"

"I have to do it Dray, it's what I've been training for! Please, I love you," It was said with sadness that the Slytherin couldn't help but let a single tear leaked from his watery gray eyes.

"Please don't leave me Dray,"

But, the Slytherin pretended not to hear him and walked away from the Gryffindor who was lying on the cold hard floor sobbing uncontrollably.

If you look inside the Headmaster's office, you'll see a group of redhead embracing one raven haired boy. Plenty of tears were shed but mysteriously the raven haired boy didn't cry at all but instead assured them that he will return back safely.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, I just need some air, be right back,"

Harry was looking up at the clear blue sky when he jumped as he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Draco?" He whispered hesitantly.

"I just came to say farewell,"

Harry's heart broke at the cold tone he was using and his hard calculating eyes. It reminded him of Lucius Malfoy. The silence was suffocating, neither moved until Harry broke the silence.

"I know you're mad at me right now but I just want to say that I'll come back. I don't what's going to happen to us when I do but I just want you to know that-"

They both pretended not to hear how the Gryffindor was choking on his words and tears were running down his face. Harry was gasping now but he knew he had to say something to his Draco, his lover.

"-I…I…..will always love you Dray. No matter what," With that said, he turned around to leave but before he could take one more step, a hand clutching the edge of his robe stopped him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist but that just made Harry cry even more.

"Merlin, I'm sorry Harry. I…it just that I was so mad. I….I…didn't want to lose you and…I….I didn't mean anything I said… I lo-"

"I know," Harry looked at Draco's face and immediately saw the truth there. The words that were spoken still hurt, but he now knows he can overcome the pain and just be with his Draco.

The cold hearted Slytherin kissed the Gryffindor's ear and said the three words he's been waiting to say.

Draco turned Harry around and hugged him close, not wanted to ever let go.

"Harry….I….I'm sorry I made you cry,"

Harry gave a soft chuckle.

"You cried too,"

Draco looked at his lover's face and saw such love that he couldn't resist giving a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I did,"

Once again, a single tear escaped from Draco's beautiful gray eye and rolled down his pale cheeks, but this time Harry was there to kiss it away and tell him that everything was going to be all right.

_Please Review! :)_


End file.
